


Would You Watch the World Burn With Me?

by The_Frightening_Few



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Frightening_Few/pseuds/The_Frightening_Few
Summary: This is just a little thing I wrote. It's also my first post on here. It's really short, but I felt confident enough to post it.  I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it :)





	Would You Watch the World Burn With Me?

"We're going to rule the world, darling." They whisper against the back of my neck. I know they mean it.  
I roll over to face them, ours noses almost touch. In the darkness of our room their eyes are like the deepest part of the sea, swallowing even the smallest rays of light. I stare into those abyssal pools and I'm being swallowed up too.  
"Together?" It's lower than a whisper. I'm surprised they can hear me.  
A soft smile spreads across their face and I let my eyes drift slowly shut. Their lips against my skin is warm compared to the cold of the room.  
"Together, my love." And it's a promise.


End file.
